Potop/Rozdział II
We dworze w Lubiczu, gdy przedeń pan Andrzej zajechał, okna gorzały i gwar dochodził aż na podwórze. Czeladź usłyszawszy dzwonek wypadła przed sień, by pana witać, bo wiedziano od kompanionów, że przyjedzie. Witano go zatem pokornie, całując po rękach i podejmując pod nogi. Stary włodarz Znikis stał w sieni z chlebem i solą i bił pokłony czołem; wszyscy poglądali z niepokojem i ciekawością, jak też przyszły pan wygląda. On zaś kieskę z talarami na tacę rzucił i o towarzyszów pytał, zdziwiony, że żaden naprzeciw jego gospodarskiej mości nie wyszedł. Ale oni nie mogli wyjść, bo już ze trzy godziny byli za stołem, zabawiając się kielichami, i może nawet nie zauważyli brzęczenia dzwonków za oknem. Gdy jednak wszedł do izby, ze wszystkich piersi wyrwał się gromki okrzyk: "Haeres! haeres przyjechał!" — i wszyscy kompanionowie zerwawszy się z miejsc poczęli iść do. niego z kielichami. On zaś wziął się pod boki i śmiał się poznawszy, jako sobie już dali rady w jego domu i zdążyli podpić, nim przyjechał. Śmiał się coraz mocniej, widząc, że przewracają zydle po drodze i słaniają się, i idą z powagą pijacką. Przed innymi szedł olbrzymi pan Jaromir Kokosiński, Pypką się pieczętujący, żołnierz i burda sławny, ze straszliwą blizną przez czoło, oko i policzek, z jednym wąsem krótszym, drugim dłuższym, porucznik i przyjaciel pana Kmicica, "godny kompanion", skazany na utratę czci i gardła w Smoleńskiem za porwanie panny, zabójstwo i podpalenie. Jego to teraz osłaniała przed karą wojna i protekcja pana Kmicica, który był mu rówieśnikiem, i fortuny ich w Orszańskiem, póki swojej pan Jaromir nie przehulał, leżały o miedzę. Szedł on tedy teraz trzymając w obu rękach roztruchanik, uszniak, dębniakiem wypełniony. Za nim szedł pan Ranicki, herbu Suche Komnaty, rodem z województwa mścisławskiego, z którego był banitem za zabójstwo dwóch szlachty posesjonatów. Jednego w pojedynku usiekł, drugiego bez boju z rusznicy zastrzelił. Mienia nie posiadał, choć znaczne ziemie po ojcach odziedziczył. Wojna go także przed katem chroniła. Zawadiaka to był, w ręcznym spotkaniu niezrównany. Trzeci z kolei szedł Rekuć — Leliwa, na którym krew nie ciężyła, chyba nieprzyjacielska. Fortunę on za to w kości przegrał i przepił — od trzech lat przy panu Kmicicu się wieszał. Z nim szedł czwarty, pan Uhlik, także Smoleńszczanin, za rozpędzenie trybunału bezecnym ogłoszony i na gardło skazany. Pan Kmicic go ochraniał, gdyż na czekaniku pięknie grywał. Był prócz nich i pan Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus, wzrostem Kokosińskiemu równy, siłą jeszcze go przewyższający — i Zend, kawalkator, który zwierza i wszelkie ptactwo udawać umiał, człowiek niepewnego pochodzenia, choć się szlachcicem kurlandzkim powiadał; będąc bez fortuny, konie Kmicicowe ujeżdżał, za co lafę pobierał. Ci tedy otoczyli śmiejącego się pana Andrzeja; Kokosiński podniósł uszniak do góry i zaintonował: Wypijże z nami, gospodarzu miły! gospodarzu miły! Byś pić mógł z nami aże do mogiły, aże do mogiły! Inni powtórzyli chórem, po czym pan Kokosiński wręczył Kmicicowi uszniak, a jemu samemu podał zaraz inny pucharek pan Zend. Kmicic podniósł w górę roztruchan i zakrzyknął: — Zdrowie mojej dziewczyny! — Vivat! Vivat! — krzyknęły wszystkie głosy, aż szyby poczęły drżeć w ołowianych oprawach. — Vivat! Przejdzie żałoba, będzie weselisko! Pytania poczęły się sypać: — A jakoż wygląda? Hej! Jędruś! bardzo gładka? Czy taka, jak sobie imaginowałeś? Jestli druga taka w Orszańskiem? — W Orszańskiem? — zawołał Kmicic. — Kominy przy niej naszymi orszańskimi pannami zatykać!... Do stu piorunów! nie masz takiej drugiej na świecie! — Tegośmy dla cię chcieli! — odpowiedział pan Ranicki. — Ano, kiedy wesele? — Jak się żałoba skończy. — Furda żałoba! Dzieci się czarne nie rodzą, jeno białe! — Jak będzie wesele, to nie będzie żałoby. Ostro, Jędrusiu! — Ostro, Jędrusiu! — poczęli wołać wszyscy razem. — Już tam chorążętom orszańskim tęskno z nieba na ziemię! — krzyknął Kokosiński. — Nie daj czekać niebożętom! — Mości panowie! — rzucił cienkim głosem Rekuć—Leliwa — popijem się na weselu jak nieboskie stworzenia! — Moi mili barankowie — odpowiedział Kmicic — pofolgujcie mi albo lepiej mówiąc: idźcie do stu diabłów, niechże się po moim domu obejrzę! — Na nic to! — odparł Uhlik. — Jutro oględziny, a teraz pospołu do stołu; jeszcze tam parę gąsiorków z pełnymi brzuchami stoi. — My tu już za ciebie oględziny odprawili. Złote jabłko ten Lubicz! — rzekł Ranicki. — Stajnia dobra! — wykrzyknął Zend. — Jest dwa bachmaty, dwa husarskie przednie, para żmudzinów i para kałmuków, i wszystkiego po parze jak oczu w głowie. Stadninę jutro obejrzym. Tu Zend zarżał jak koń, a oni się dziwili, że tak doskonale udaje, i śmieli się. — Takież tu porządki? — spytał uradowany Kmicic. — I piwniczka jako się patrzy — zapiszczał Rekuć — ankary smoliste i gąsiory spleśniałe jakoby chorągwie w ordynku stoją. — To chwała Bogu! siadajmy do stołu! — Do stołu ! do stołu ! Ale zaledwie siedli i ponalewali kielichy, gdy Ranicki znów zerwał się. — Zdrowie podkomorzego Billewicza! — Głupi! — odparł Kmicic. — Jakże to? Nieboszczyka zdrowie pijesz? — Głupi! — powtórzyli inni. — Zdrowie gospodarskie! — Wasze zdrowie!... — By nam się w tych komnatach dobrze działo! Kmicic rzucił mimo woli okiem po izbie jadalnej i ujrzał na poczerniałej ze starości modrzewiowej ścianie rząd oczu surowych w siebie utkwionych. Oczy te patrzyły ze starych portretów billewiczowskich wiszących nisko, na dwa łokcie od ziemi, bo i ściana była niska. Nad obrazami długim, jednostajnym szeregiem wisiały czaszki żubrze, jelenie, łosie, w koronach z rogów, niektóre już sczerniałe, widocznie bardzo stare, inne połyskujące białością. Wszystkie cztery ściany były nimi ubrane. — Łowy tu muszą być przednie, bo widzę i zwierza dostatek! — rzekł Kmicic. — Jutro zaraz pojedziem albo pojutrze. Trzeba i okolicę poznać — odparł Kokosiński. — Szczęśliwyś ty, Jędrusiu, że masz gdzie głowę przytulić! — Nie tak jak my! — jęknął Ranicki. — Wypijmy na pocieszenie! — rzekł Rekuć. — Nie! nie na pocieszenie! — odpowiedział Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus — ale jeszcze raz za zdrowie Jędrusia, naszego rotmistrza kochanego! On to, moi mości panowie, przytulił nas tu w swoim Lubiczu, nas, biednych exulów, bez dachu nad głową. — Słusznie mówi! — zawołało kilka głosów. — Nie taki głupi Kulwiec, jak się wydaje. — Ciężka nasza dola ! — piszczał Rekuć. — W tobie cała nadzieja, że nas za wrota, sierot biednych, nie wygonisz. — Dajcie spokój! — mówił Kmicic — co moje, to i wasze! Na to powstali wszyscy ze swych miejsc i poczęli go w ramiona brać. Łzy rozczulenia płynęły po tych twarzach srogich i pijackich. — W tobie cała nadzieja, Jędrusiu! — wołał Kokosiński — choć na grochowinach pozwól się przespać, nie wyganiaj! — Dajcie spokój! — powtarzał Kmicic. — Nie wyganiaj! i tak nas wygnali, nas, szlachtę i familiantów! — wołał żałośnie Uhlik. — Do stu kaduków! Któż was wygania? jedzcie, pijcie, śpijcie, czego, u diabła, chcecie? — Nie przecz, Jędrusiu — mówił Ranicki, na którego twarz wystąpiły cętki jak na skórze rysia — nie przecz, Jędrusiu, przepadliśmy z kretesem.. Tu się zaciął, przyłożył palec do czoła, jakby głowę wysilał, i nagle rzekł spojrzawszy baranimi oczyma na obecnych: — Chyba, że się fortuna odmieni ! A wszyscy zawrzaśli zaraz chórem: — Co się nie ma odmienić! — Jeszcze za swoje zapłacimy. — I do fortun dojdziem. — I do godności! — Bóg niewinnym błogosławi. Dobra nasza, mości panowie! — Zdrowie wasze! — zawołał Kmicic. — Święte twoje słowa, Jędrusiu! — odparł Kokosiński nadstawiając mu swe pucołowate policzki. — Bogdaj nam się lepiej działo! Zdrowia zaczęły krążyć, czupryny dymić. Gadali wszyscy jeden przez drugiego, a każdy siebie tylko słuchał, z wyjątkiem pana Rekucia, bo ten głowę spuścił na piersi i drzemał. Po chwili Kokosiński jął śpiewać: "Len mędliła na mędlicy!" — co widząc pan Uhlik dobył z zanadrza czekanika i nuż wtórować, a pan Ranicki, wielki fechmistrz, fechtował się gołą ręką z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem, powtarzając półgłosem: — Ty tak, ja tak! ty tniesz, ja mach! raz! dwa! trzy! — szach! Olbrzymi Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus wytrzeszczał oczy i przypatrywał się pilnie czas jakiś Ranickiemu, na koniec kiwnął ręką i rzekł: — Kiep z ciebie! Machaj zdrów, a tak i Kmicicowi na szable nie dotrzymasz. — Bo jemu nikt nie dotrzyma; ale ty się spróbuj! — I ze mną na pistolety nie wygrasz. — O dukat strzał! — O dukat! A gdzie i do czego? Ranicki powlókł wzrokiem naokoło, na koniec wykrzyknął ukazując na czaszki: — Między rogi! o dukat! — O co? — spytał Kmicic. — Między rogi! o dwa dukaty! o trzy! Dawajcie pistolety! — Zgoda! — krzyknął pan Andrzej. — Niech idzie o trzy. Zend! Po pistolety! Poczęli krzyczeć wszyscy coraz głośniej i targować się ze sobą; tymczasem Zend wyszedł do sieni i po małej chwili wrócił z pistoletami, workiem kul i rogiem z prochem. Ranicki chwycił za pistolet. — Nabity? — spytał. — Nabity! — O trzy! cztery! pięć dukatów! — wrzeszczał pijany Kmicic. — Cicho ! Chybisz, chybisz ! — Utrafię, patrzcie!... at! do tej czaszki, między rogi... raz, dwa!... Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na potężną czaszkę łosią wiszącą wprost Ranickiego; on zaś wyciągnął rękę. Pistolet chwiał mu się w dłoni. — Trzy! — wykrzyknął Kmicic. Strzał huknął, izba napełniła się dymem prochowym. — Chybił, chybił! ot, gdzie dziura! — wołał Kmicic ukazując ręką na ciemną ścianę, z której kula odłupała wiór jaśniejszy. — Do dwóch razy sztuka! — Nie!... dawaj mnie! — wołał Kulwiec. W tej chwili wpadła na odgłos strzału przerażona czeladź. — Precz! precz! — krzyknął Kmicic. — Raz! dwa! trzy!.. Znów huknął strzał, tym razem drzazgi posypały się z kości. — A dajcie i nam pistolety! — zakrzyknęli wszyscy naraz. I zerwawszy się poczęli grzmocić pięściami po karkach pachołków, chcąc ich do pośpiechu zachęcić. Nim upłynął kwadrans, cała izba grzmiała wystrzałami. Dym przesłonił światło świec i postacie strzelających. Hukom wystrzałów towarzyszył głos Zenda, który krakał jak kruk, kwilił jak sokół, wył jak wilk, ryczał jak tur. Co chwila przerywał mu świst kul; drzazgi leciały z czaszek, wióry ze ścian i z ram portretów; w zamieszaniu postrzelano i Billewiczów, a Ranicki wpadłszy w furię siekł ich szablą. Zdumiona i wylękła czeladź stała jakby w obłąkaniu, poglądając wytrzeszczonymi oczyma na tę zabawę, która do napadu tatarskiego była podobna. Psy poczęły wyć i szczekać. Cały dom zerwał się na nogi. Na podwórzu zebrały się kupki ludzi. Dziewki dworskie biegły pod okna i przykładając twarze do szyb, płaszcząc nosy spoglądały, co się dzieje we środku. Dojrzał je na koniec pan Zend; świstnął tak przeraźliwie, że aż w uszach wszystkim zadzwoniło, i krzyknął: — Mości panowie! sikorki pad oknami! sikorki! — Sikorki ! sikorki ! — Dalej w pląsy! — wrzeszczały niesforne głosy. Pijana czereda skoczyła przez sień na ganek. Mróz nie otrzeźwił głów dymiących. Dziewczęta krzycząc wniebogłosy rozbiegły się po całym podwórzu; oni zaś gonili je i każdą schwytaną odprowadzali do izby. Po chwili poczęły się pląsy wśród dymu, złamków kości, wiórów, wokół stołu; na którym porozlewane wino utworzyło całe jeziora. Tak to bawili się w Lubiczu pan Kmicic i jego dzika kompania. 02